


Eridan's High School

by ollieloop329 (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cronus Ampora - Freeform, Feferi Peixes - Freeform, High School, High School AU, Highschoolstuck, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Humanstuck, Other, eridan ampora - Freeform, high school stuck, humanstuck AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ollieloop329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a humanstuck alternate universe that follows Eridan through his freshman year of high school- and his first year in school in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan's High School

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publicly-published fanfiction! If you have any constructive criticisms, please feel free to let me know! I will also be uploading a version of this story to fanfiction.net, if anyone wants to go over there for some reason!

The first day of school was always the worst. Or, at least, that was what Dad had told him. All his life, Eridan had spent the majority of his time in solitude. He would complete homeschooling lessons online, chat with Feferi on Trollian for a little while, and then head out for hours on end, walking around and listening to music. However, as he got to the start of his high school career, his father no longer wanted to take care of him.

“It’s time for you to learn how to get your head in the real world, no more sitting around at home all day doing nothing. Cronus always wanted to go out with his schoolmates. He loved going to school and learning. What happened to the adventurous name of the Amporas? All gone to waste with my youngest son?”

This caused no end of anxiety for Eridan. The constant comparisons to his frightfully cheery and outwardly friendly older brother caused him to want to hide in the shadows. Although he knew his dad meant well, nothing would ever help him become the brave person that his brother had been. The days leading up to his first day of high school had been the worst. He messaged Feferi for hours, making sure that he had all of the supplies he needed and that he wouldn’t be made fun of by the other students.

**caligulasAquarium** : fef please help me

**cuttlefishCuller** : Hey my good frond, what’s happening?

**caligulasAquarium** : wwell the first day is tomorroww. i really dont wwant to have to go. i like my time home alone, i actually got things done

**cuttlefishCuller** : Well I have disdain for your dad just as much as you do, but shell, maybe he’s right…

**caligulasAquarium** : wwhat

**cuttlefishCuller** : I mean, you have to learn to make friends somehow, why not your freshman year?!

**caligulasAquarium** : i wwould rather die. i gotta go, talk to you tomorroww

**cuttlefishCuller** : Nighty-night, don’t let the piranhas bite!

That night, Eridan could not find sleep at all. He lay awake, staring at the ceiling, contemplating what it was going to be like to go to a school with other people for his first time. He only ever had one friend, and she may not even ever be with him during his classes. The hope of finding a friend was near hopeless; Eridan hated talking to people, and found being in a hectic environment made it impossible for him to learn. Eventually, he rolled over on his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to forget his nerves and fear about freshman year.

The next morning came with the excited awakening of Eridan by his father.

“It’s time to get up! You’re first day of real people school is today and it would be inappropriate for you to be late!”

Groggily, Eridan pulled himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to tame his mane. Eridan, from the time that he was a young child, had out-of-control, thick hair. Oftentimes, he would rub gel into it in an attempt to get a successful flow, thought it would never work. Most of the time, he was left with puffed up hair that looked like it was haphazardly spun onto his head by a crazed artist. This process repeated yet again, and he pushed the hair back lazily, knowing that it was not going to do what he asked of it.

Eridan lumbered back to his room and looked at himself in the mirror, checking his face meticulously for any signs of blemishes. He found nothing that displeased him, so he brushed his teeth and threw on his outfit for the day, a standard for him. He put on a worn pair of jeans, a baggy grey sweater, and a pair of black skating shoes. He finally grabbed his glasses and backpack from the chair of his desk and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Eridan’s father bustled around the kitchen, grabbing his things and telling his young son what school was like. In truth, Eridan did not listen to a word his father said. Rather, he looked out the window and thought about Feferi and all the people he may meet. He had heard of some of her friends before, and was nervous about the prospect of meeting with all these new people. Did they know him? What would they think of a social recluse who spent all of his time wandering around the woods, looking at the trees and little animals?

“Time to go, get in the car!” shouted Eridan’s father, interrupting the spiraling state of Eridan’s mind. He groaned, grabbing his backpack and heading out to his father’s car. They both sat in silence, the morning news playing softly in the background.

“You know you can talk to me about the problems you’re having right?” said the usually-distant father as he broke the silence.

“Yeah, yeah, I know Dad. It’s just new,” said Eridan quietly, hoping to throw off his old man.

“Well, if school is anything good, maybe you can have friends over. You can be-“

“Like Cronus, I know. I’m trying to get to be a little more like him. I’ll make you proud, just let me try this on my own. Fef can help me out anyway, she’s always around.”

“Oh, well, just let me know if it’s something that can’t just be solved with a little overjoy, okay?"

“Will do. We’re here now, I think, I’m going to get out.”

“Okay, son. Have a nice day.”

Eridan nodded in silence and hopped out of the car. He gazed up at the building, it was like nothing he had ever seen before. Students walked around, yelling and smiling at each other. As his father drove away, he could hear a bright voice from across the front of the school.

“Hey boyfrondddd what’s shaking?” yelled Feferi, bouncy as ever.

“Oh hi Fef, uh, I’m not shaking. How are you?” replied Eridan, again snapped out of his trance.

“Nothing… except the first day of freshman year!!! I’m so excited to introduce you to all of the people and show you all of the classrooms and-“

“Fef I really appreciate the enthusiasm and all but I’m a bit tired right now and would really just like to get in and face this demon.”

“Oh, I get it Mr. Tired,” she giggled and threw her arm around his shoulders casually, “we should just get you into the building and see if you die of fright right there!”

“Better now than never, I mean where else am I going to go? Home? I don’t want to make Dad remember I’m not the god that Cronus was.”

"Oh hush, let’s just go,” Feferi offered her arm, motioning for Eridan to link up for her.

Eridan sighed and linked up with her, again staring up at the school and gulping softly. He turned to Fef and she smiled, her bright face lighting up the atmosphere. Eridan smiled nervously back, trusting his friend of many years and letting her pull him into the school that he was most fearful of.


End file.
